Asam Manis Me and You
by UssyDarmawan
Summary: apa ya summari nya saya nggak pinter bikin sumari yang jelas ini cuma cerita gaje numpang lewat doang haha maapkan akoohh/ semoga ratenya nggak salah yaa


**Yuri! On Ice**

 **Otabek Altin**

 **Yuri Plisetsky**

 **Mitsuro Kubo**

 **Warning! So far far away dari karakter aslinya, typo anak gaol everywhere, gaje dan membosankan**

 **Pikirkan masa depan sebelum membaca hahaha**

 **Latar (mungkin) Indonesia**

 **Part 1**

.

.

"Yuraaa bangun sayang udah siang"

Hoooaaammm moorrrniinngg... apa yang kalian pikirkan setiap bangun tidur ? sarapan ? sekolah ? kampus ? mandi ? astaga beda banget sama gue, yang pertama terlintas di pikirin gue adalah ' _apa bener ini udah siang ?'_

"Udah bangun kok Mah lagi siap-siap mau mandi"

Gue Yuri –keluarga gue sih panggilnya Yura— gue cowok 19 tahun bungsu di keluarga gue, tiap pagi mamah pasti bangunin gue buat ngampus, kalo gue nggak nyaut dia bakalan masuk sambil bawa air satu galon buat di guyurin ke muka gue, mamah emang rada kejam kalo mode kesel tapi tetep cantik kok mah haha

Kenalannya lanjut nanti ya gue mau mandi du— ahh sial!

"Gue dulu. gue mau boker"

 _Si kampret_

"Gue mau ngampus bang, boker di wc aja dah"

"Kagak, Lo aja sana mandi di wc"

Haahh yang ngeselin ini Abang gue hampir tiap hari begini kelakuan nya, bikin gue naik darah tiap pagi, nyari ribut Cuma buat rebutan kamar mandi yang ada kakusnya. Dan sialnya gue yang selalu jadi korban Abang jones gue ini, gue selalu ngalah sama dia daa gue mah apa atuh Cuma berstatus adek yang sering di bully abangnya, dari itu gue lebih milih mandi di kamar mandi lantai 2 dari pada harus mandi di wc, emang Abang gue rada-rada gila, gue yakin dia belum pernah keselepet tali BH tetangga sebelah

.

.

Mandi udah ganteng udah semprot parfum kanan kiri di kemeja biru lengan pendek, sisir rambut dulu biar makin ashoy gue punya gaya, jeans dan cats Adidas putih, yap gue udah rapih dan kece sekarang cus ngampus jangan sampe telat...

"Mah.. sarapan Yuri mana ?"

"Ada di meja sayang"

"Lo bikin lagi aja Ri, punya Lo udah masuk perut"

Tuh kan si kampret ini malah nyengir kuda sambil ngiket tali sepatunya dan nyuruh gue buat bikin sarapan sendiri, Abang kurang ajar emang. Tunggu pembalasan gue, bakalan gue getok palanya pake mobil molen awas aja.

"Mah Yuri berangkat deh sarapan di kampus aja"

Gue teriak dari ruang makan mamah lagi ada di ruang keluarga duduk ngadepin tv nonton gosip pagi-pagi, kebiasaan buruk

"Hati-hati di jalan"

.

.

Rasa-rasanya baru 5 menit gue keluar dari rumah tapi hp gue udah kedip kedip manja minta di jamah, seperti biasa dia pasti nelpon gue buat mastiin gue ngampus apa nggak

"Hallo, iya kenapa ?" Gue jawab telponnya setengah hati

"Apaan dah, nggak usah gue bisa sendiri" Sumpah gue jengah banget sama kelakuan dia yang begini, pengen gue jejelin kaos kaki beneran

"Iyalah naik bus, nggak mungkin gue punya permadani yang bisa terbang" jawab gue asal

"Lebay ah, gue nggak bakalan nyasar udah hafal jalan ke kampus, udah ya, bay pak tua"

Bodo amat lah langsung gue tutup aja telponnya buru-buru masuk ke bus telat dikit bisa-bisa jalan kaki gue ke kampus.

.

Yang tadi nelpon itu temen gue kalo kalian mau kenal nanti gue kasih nomer sepatunya hahaha Dia temen sekampus sejurusan sekelas dan se-se yang lainnya, gue nggak tau kenapa bisa temenan sama dia padahal sifat kita beda jauh banget gue yang orangnya rame sedangkan dia cuma mengandalkan kata 'hn' dan muka datar doang tapi cakep sih, oke gue akuin dia terkenal di kalangan cewe banyak yang naksir dia, dan dia lebih tinggi dari gue tapi plis deh jangan samain gue sama bocah SD yang bakalan nyasar kalo naik bus sendirian, gue udah gede dan ngerti yang namanya GPS nggak usah lebay maximal baday khawatir begitu. Diantara semua temen deket gue emang cuma dia yang nyebelin dan sok protektif, emang dasar pak tua, kalo gue jadi anaknya gue bakalan kabur dari rumah sambil bawa duit sekoper nggak bakalan mau balik lagi biar dia nangis di pojokan ngegalau kehilangan anaknya yang kece dan ganteng ini Hahaha

.

.

TuBerColosis bahahaha

.

.

Yuuhhuu maaf mengotori fandom, ini cerita gaje numpang lewat doang sih

Pendek yaa ? maaf deh gue emang nggak bisa bikin anu yang panjang-panjang haha

Kalo ada respon nanti gue lanjut, kalo nggak ada mungkin segini aja *dasar mental tempehh*

Yah pokoknya minta krisarnya senior semua makasih lohh udah mau nyiksa mata buat baca ini tulisan acakadut

Seeyaa bubye~~~


End file.
